The present invention relates to a door locking mechanism and more particularly to a door locking mechanism for use on the inside of outwardly opening double doors.
Commercial establishments require door locking mechanisms with improved ability to withstand attempts at unlawful entry, while at the same time capable of being used as an emergency exit in case of fire.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,445 issued on Jan. 10, 1989, I show a door locking mechanism for use on an outswinging exit door capable of being locked in either the open or closed position, preventing for example, someone from intentionally or inadvertently locking the door when it should be available for an emergency exit.
The locking mechanism shown in my patent is not suitable or capable of use with double doors which are so commonly in use in commercial buildings, especially where large crowds of people are expected to congregate, for example, in auditoriums. In many such situations only one of the two doors may be in use so that any locking mechanism being utilized in such a situation should be capable of accomodating this type of action.